


Rustle, Relaxation, Repeat

by honeyHunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch, Fanfiction, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Rain, Smut, Sollux - Freeform, Sollux Captor - Freeform, captor, red quadrant, spagetti, vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyHunter/pseuds/honeyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Solkat happens and then snuggling afterwards.</p><p>~EVERYONE IN THIS FIC IS OVER THE AGE OF CONSENT.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> this was sorta spur of the moment what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That earned you a sweet, genuinely happy smile, toothy and odd because of his fangs. "You should come inside, it's pouring." You quickly add, noticing he's soaked to the bone- and so are you because you've been standing out here with him. You open the door and step out of the way for him, and he walked right up to you, planting a gentle kiss on the top of your head before slipping inside with a small "Thankth KK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: made the chapter longer; made more time pass

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just may happen to be the biggest fool of a troll in all of Alternia. Fucking great. You are standing on your door step in the pouring rain looking at the clusterfuck of a troll who just asked to be your Matesprit. Instead of saying yes- because let's face it, this guy is hot, at least a foot taller then you, give or take, and you've have this flush crush on him for a little while- you fumbled on your words, blubbering and failing to comply correctly.

"KK, come on. Wordth motherfucker. Uthe them."

"Holy jesus fucking a pickle, really?"

"Yeth, you incoherent douche, I wanna be your matethprite. Yeth or no?"

"Oh my god, Sollux, _hell yeah_!"

That earned you a sweet, genuinely happy smile, toothy and odd because of his fangs. "You should come inside, it's pouring." You quickly add, noticing he's soaked to the bone- and so are you because you've been standing out here with him. You open the door and step out of the way for him, and he walked right up to you, planting a gentle kiss on the top of your head before slipping inside with a small "Thankth KK."

For the first time in a long, long time, you feel lighter than a feather when you slip in behind him and close the door. Your're cold, you're soaked, and you're tired to hell and back. You rub your eyes before slipping over to the sink to ring out the hem of your seater and the sleeves. Then you decide that you are hungry, no matter how soaked you are right now, you are going to make dinner. "Hungry?" You call. Sollux responds with a "Hell yeah!" And you decide to make spaghetti and grub sauce. You fill a pot and place it on the stove top where the water can bail, and just as it starts boiling you drop the noodles into the pot and stir a little before moving onto the cause, you grab some milk-beast meat out of the hunger trunk and begin to brown it. Not too long later you finish browning the meat and dump in the grub sauce, mixing them together. When dinner is done, you set the food on the table and Sollux rushed over, the two of you sitting down together and having a nice night until you watched a shitty rom com with him and fell asleep in his arms.

A week later, you get rained on again.

A week later, you invite him into your house to get dry.

A week later, you glance over at your wonderful matesprite. God, you love that asshole!

Sollux strips his wet shirt, and you feel the color rise to your cheeks. Sollux Captor has a perfect back, the way his shoulder blades stick out slightly, and the line you can visibly trace down With your finger. You wipe some rain water from your face before walking up next to him, past him, and began to shed your own clothes. First your shoes and socks, then your jeans, and off with your sweater when you feel his cold, damp embrace around your back and middle when your busy removing the sweater from your arms. 

"Hey babe." Whispers the only other living being in the hive, right into your ear. You shuck your sweater, throwing it into the little pile of your other wet clothes. You smile. "Hello, bumblebae." You manage.

You feel the pads of one of his fingers trace down your spine, and you can't suppress a shutter. "Feel good?" Whispered Sollux. "Try harder." You whisper back playfully. He slides his hands up over your chest and under your armpits, and then down your sides to the hem of your boxers, _slowly_. You feel your face and ears grow hot with reddened blush. He slipped the tips of his fingers under the elastic band that keeps your boxers snug on your hips, his claws only scratching you a little. There's a gentle kiss on the side of your neck, and then another, and another, where he stops and sucks, right on your left collar bone, his head tilted to where you can rest your head comfortably on his. He was marking you up, showing you that you are his. Well two can play at that game. _Just wait, Sollux motherfucking Captor. Just you wait._

He then pulled his hands from your hip bones, gently lifting the fabric from your soft skin And removing the boxers, you lean on him when you have to lift your legs for him So he can take off your boxers completely. Only then does he let you lay down, picking you up in his arms and then walking over to the living block where he rested you limply on the couch, you smile up at him, and he gives you these perfect red and blue bedroom eyes.

"You ready?" Asked Sollux.

"Hell yeah, Captor." You smile up at him, and he makes a big show of unbuttoning his pants and slowly sliding down his boxers, just so his bulges showed. He mustave been pretty excited, his bulges where already out of it's sheath, and was perfectly ready for action. He gives you amother kiss before teasing you, his bulges coiled together like one bigger, thicker bulge. You shudder, the tips running up and down gently against your nook's folds. Your hands turn to fists in the fabrics of the couch, and he smiles before pushing in slightly, not actually into your nook, but between the folds, pausing at the opening and waiting for the OK, which you give with a slight nod. 

He slowly,  _oh so mother fucking slowly_ , pushed into your nook, causing you to exhale the longest, shakiest breath in all of Alternia- you think. Then, after what seems like forever, he starts to move, pulling back and then pushing back into you carefully and gently. Sollux reminds you that you have the power to stop this anytime, but you don't intend to, not now at least. His rythem speeds up a little, and he takes your left leg into his right hand, lifting it up as he uses his other hand to support himself on the couch. Once he speeds up again, you cling to his back, dragging your claws down his back enough to draw at least a small amount of blood. "Ah, yeah babe, Jutht like that.." Sollux utters. He shifts so he's now dropped your leg and has a hand over the slit where your bulge was peaking out of, and you know exactly he why is doing that. You know that is he traps that bulge in there, it's tighter in your nook and feels better for the both of you. You can't help but let a small moan pass your lips, along with a few other needy whimpers, you hadn't realized how badly you needed to get laid, between solving disputes between your friends and showing who's the boss, you had been so busy and stressed, this was exactly what you needed right now.

"God, I love you.." You manage between whimpers, catching your breath, and short lived moans.

"God ith jutht one of my many nameth."

"f-.. F-  _a-ahh, h-holy shit.._ Fuck you.."

"That ith exactly what I am doing right now, love."

You are amazed by how dead pan he is about being hilt deep in your nook, but his ragged, hot breaths on your chest tell a different story. You let your head rest back to let out a long, deep moan, and Sollux joins you half heartedly, part way through. It's not much longer before he presses himself up against you, and moaned louder than you did. A warm liquid fills your nook, enough to drive you over the edge yourself and made the pool larger. It's not long before you help him locate the bucket so he can help you empty your nook. Sollux situated you over the bucket on your knees and pressed his fingers up against the side of your nook, the inside, right up against a nerve cluster, causing you to whimper loudly and relax, the slurry soon escaping your body and filling the bucket halfway. 

Sollux then carries you back to the couch where he replaces the boxers back on you and then slips on his own. You let your smaller body into his arms and now the two of you are laying down. It wasn't long until you fell asleep like that, curling up in your own hot sweat and daze of excitement and tiredness. The last thing you remember hearing before you fell asleep is his voice. "No matter what happenth, KK, I will alwayth be there for you."

 

To this day, you still have no clue on what he did with that bucket.


	2. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You quickly grab the palmhusk off the night stand, taking it in your hand and answering it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" You answer almost rythamtically.
> 
> "Hey Kar." You groan- it's him.

The first thing you can recall of the next morning is the sound of your palm husk ringing to the tone of  _Shut Up And Dance_ by WALK THE MOON. It rings for awhile because you generally enjoy the song, that's why you made it your ring tone. Only when you hear Sollux gro-  _holy shit Sollux Cactor is in your hive cuddling you what the fuck happened last night-_  your thoughts return to you and you remember why the pissblood is coddling you. 

You quickly grab the palmhusk off the night stand, taking it in your hand and answering it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" You answer almost rythamtically.

"Hey Kar." You groan- it's  _him_.

"Oh great- what the hell do you want at fuck o' clock in the morning?"

"Kar, it's two thirty-sevven, pm."

"Well shit. Anyway, what the fuck so you want?"

"Wwell, I wwas wwonderin' if you wwanted to meet me ovver at Ara's today for snacks and movvies, Ter, Kan, Fef, and some others are gonna be there. You gonna showw?" 

"Movies and snacks? Hell yeah!" Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if some of the others where there, and not just you, Eridan, and Aradia.

"Hey Eridan, do you think Sollux will show?"

"Dunno Kar, he hasn't been answwerin his pakmhusk." You blush slightly, knowing why. But Eridan doesn't need to know any of your conceptscent bull shit so you don't tell him.

"I think he'll be there." You state before saying your good byes and hanging up.

You then gently shake Sollux awake. "Hey, we gotta get up. We're going over to Aradia's for movie night." He groans. "Right now..?" 

"Yes, you douchenozzle."

"What time ith it?"

"Almost two fourty-five, get up." He growled slightly before rolling over, forggeting you where the compression on his abdomen as he proceedes to flip you off the couch and onto the floor.

"Thit, KK, are you okay?" Sollux says, scrambling up to pull you to your feet and into his arms. "Yes, you clumsy pissblood." You hiss loudly. He buries his face in your hair, nuzzing the top of your head before kissing your soft black hair. "You look tho cute when your angry."

"Go get dressed." You half snarl, half purr out at your flushed quadrantmate, pulling away and heading for your closet to retrieve today's combination of clothing- another sweater and a pair of jegging like things, printed with the Galaxy design. You pair that with your badass black converse, and then rush to the bathroom to brush your teeth. When you exit the bathroom, Sollux is dressed in jeans, his symbol hoodie, and his odd black and white slip ons. He can't seem to find his glasses.

You laugh heartily and point out that "They are atop your head, fuck ass."

"Oh." He says, and flips them down over his eyes. You hook your arm with Sollux's pulling him out the hive door and down the pathway. You pull out your palmhusk, who has you had absentmindedly capatchaloged before, and decide to troll Aradia while you can, before the day ends. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this work to be a long fan fiction- I tried giving it a third chapter, but I didn't like how it turned out. I'm glad I've decided to officially finish it though- I almost never finish a work.


End file.
